


Platonic

by Sing



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Planning, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sing/pseuds/Sing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie and Crane will always be part of one another's lives, but it has made relationships difficult.</p><p>Eh. it was supposed to be a one shot. oh well!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone knew Abbie and Crane.

Strong

Formidable

Inseparable

They were the pair that everyone was waiting on to cash in their bets that they'd end up together. 

But for years the bets had been waged. Irving had bet Valentines would have done them both in when they were both single. Joe Corbin had bet on the following Christmas, with mistletoe everywhere, it was fool proof. Jenny had placed bets on Crane's birthday, and on it went, year after year. Abbie dated, Crane dated, one ofter another after another. 

But they all left.

The women got along with Abbie, loved Abbie, and she loved them, encouraged them, helped plan surprises for them. But they could never compete with the woman who was always around, who knew her way around Crane's place better than they did, knew how he liked his tea, what size shirt he wore. The fact that she could help his girlfriends pick out cologne, and whether he preferred boxers or briefs, was too much. So they left.

Abbie and Crane had the longstanding sort of friendship that had no filter, there was no topic off limits, nothing they didn't know, they knew too much. They had what was often called a romantic friendship, pecks on the cheeks, embraces and hand holding, they were cuddly friends, but nothing more. They were many things, but they did not ever once cross the line past friends. And had no intention too.

The men got along with Crane, loved Crane, and he loved them, encouraged them, helped plan surprises for them. But they could never compete with the man who had a key to her home, who knew her exact order of chinese food, what colour she liked to paint her toes, the brand of pants she bought for yoga. The fact that he could help her boyfriends pick out perfume, dress sizes, flowers, was overwhelming. So they left.

So there they were.

Eight relationships between them, of varying lengths. Two engagements later. Having breakfast at Abbies.

Moving around the kitchen with the well practiced grace that comes from familiarity and routine. They alternated Saturday morning brunch between her place and his.

They'd both been single for the past two months, and feeling, for lack of a better word, frustrated with how their personal lives were turning out. Sure, it crossed their mind that if they had been willing, just that once, to put the other aside, for a just a moment, that they might be married and raising a family by now. But when Crane smiled at Abbie at the oven while she plated the pancakes and she hip checked him as he poured the orange juice---how could they willingly turn away from that? Their best damn friend in the whole world?

"Maybe we should try internet dating again," Abbie suggested after a mouthful. Crane scoffed.

"Heavens no. That ended horribly for both of us,"

"I....it's just, I'm getting on in years Crane, my clocks ticking," she laughed. It was the opening Crane had been looking for. He too was growing anxious to start a family, but his past pursuits had gone so disastrously, disappointing, suddenly vanishing, because they let jealousy turn their heads. He was growing very weary of the hunt, as it were.

"I just, I want a family Crane, but it's so hard, and I'm tired."

"Abbie," he said seriously and Abbie paused mid bite.

"Yeah Crane?"

"I trust you with my life, and vice versa, yes?"

"Yes, implicitly," Abbie agreed, half smirking as she watched the cogs in Crane's head turn. 

"You want, children?"

"I do, and so do you, it's why we've worked so hard to help each other in making our relationships work,"

Crane smirked. "Fat load of good that did us, eh?"

"Tell me about it," she smiled and tucked back into her pancakes.

"Holy matrimony has eluded us both, but perhaps, parenthood, we need not put aside," He said carefully.

Abbie swallowed and looked at him. "What're you saying Crane?"

He reached across the table and gripped her hand, stroking his thumb along the back, and Abbie gripped back, scooting her chair around the table. 

"Why don't we have a baby?" 

To his surprise Abbie's face burst into smiles.

"Yeah Crane, why don't we?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well...it is a rather, expensive procedure.....or should they use more, traditional methods?

Abbie and Crane finished the pancakes, spent the afternoon watching Empire online and then went out for a celebratory dinner when the topic of HOW they intended to conceive this child came up.

"So how you wanna do this thing Crane?" she asked as she sipped from her glass of wine. 

Crane raised a brow at her. "Whatever do you mean?"

"I mean do you have that kinda cash on you or were you planning to get in my pants tonight?" she smirked evilly at him. They were at a point in their friendship that they could joke around in that crass manner, but every now and again she still managed to shock Crane, and it was still worth it.

Crane choked, reached for his glass, drank to quickly, spluttered then coughed, clearing his throat. "Miss Mills," he admonished.

"Well it was your idea, I thought you had it figured out,"

"I....I had not quite allowed myself to get that far....."

"I have enough for my half, just so you know, I wasn't being serious Crane, we're best friends, I value our friendship, and I think you're the best option right now to co-parent with. The idea makes me happy actually. But, beyond that, we know where we stand there, right?"

Crane sighed with relief. "We do indeed. I could surely have the funds, It will be costly, to be sure, but worth it, for our child."

"There's a possibility more than one would take, we might get twins, or triplets."

Crane's smile only grew wider. "That would be splendid,"

"You know, people are going to look at us strange, us not being married, not even involved, and having kids, are we making up our minds never to date again? explaining our particular arrangement could be difficult to anyone we meet. Will we live together? there's a lot to consider." Abbie rambled, then stopped herself to lock eyes with Crane, whose smile had begun to thin into a frown. "But, but it's us, Crane, and we can do anything, figure out anything, so long as we're on the same page"

Crane nodded and drank from his glass.

"You're right though, it is expensive. That money could go in a college fund," she said absentmindedly. She thought for a moment and then shook her head. "No, that's a horrible idea"

"What?"

"Nope, not going there, we'll muck it up,"

"Were you entertaining the idea of more, traditional methods to conceive a child?" Crane asked and Abbie nearly thought she heard wicked suggestion in his voice. She swallowed hard before she answered. She'd wondered, once or twice, that's a natural thing, but with Crane? there were things about Crane that she loved true but that drove her absolutely batty as well. Reasons why she hadn't wanted to date him, because she didn't want to end up hating him and burning it all to the ground. For Crane, he'd entertained the thought, during a dry spell, but Abbie could be thoroughly vexing, and he didn't fancy a run in with her temper on a regular day, much less a lovers quarrel....and yet......

"I might have been," she replied slowly. "But, our friendship,"

"Means the world to me, to us" Crane replied. 

"Exactly,"

"You must know I am willing to take whatever means to make this work, Abbie. I'll try all options, any option," he said, weighting every word carefully. "Do you trust me?"

Abbie sighed and looked away from him as she offered him her hand. "I trust you. let's finish this conversation at the cabin" 

Crane silently took it, and led Abbie quietly out of the restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? will they decide on the scientific method or give the natural method a whirl?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once

"We'll try this, just this once," Abbie breathed before Crane pressed her up against the wall, her hands were caught in his, his mouth hovered inches before her.

"Just this once," he agreed solemnly. 

"and no weirdness after, if it doesn't work, it doesn't, we won't....we won't....." Abbie found it hard to concentrate with Crane nuzzling her neck, peppering the skin with kisses. 

"we won't try this method again, understood," he growled, leaning into her further, chasing after her as she turned her head this way and that, panicking. She could stop this, because her heart was hammering so loudly she thought he could hear it. She was feeling light headed....damnit, was she going swoon? Crane gently grasped her chin to steady her. "Abbie?" he murmured. His voice was husky, but the concern, the friendship in his eyes still shone through. He would stop if she told him to. She knew he would, but she blinked her eyes shut, steadied her breathing and, wrestling on of her hands away from his, stroked the side of his face.Then opened her eyes. Saw the was he leaned his face into the cup of her palm. Her heart warmed.

"Just, slowly, okay? This could change everything Crane, and it's scary, and, we could easily go and get the procedure, and it might not work, or it might, but either way we're out minimum 10 grand" she smiled at him. "But if we try this, and it doesn't work, we won't lose any money, but maybe it'll change us somehow, and then even this baby dream of ours could disappear and, I'm scared of that,"

"If you need time, Abbie, I am more than glad to give it. Whatever we choose. But we must choose it, together,"

They stared at each other a few moments before nodded at him, and he nodded back and she pressed her lips to his. Slowly. Oh, so slowly. Trying to figure out the feel of the other, how their lips felt, how they fit, tasting, testing, tender, careful. They brushed each others hair out of the way and Crane trapped her against the wall again, one hand at her waist, the other cradling her neck. They were surprised that it felt, nice. Natural. 

When Abbie moaned Crane couldn't help but smirk against her lips and when Abbie felt him smiling she pinched him. "Don't get cocky on me now, Crane," she purred. "You still gotta deliver," she teased and yelped when Crane kissed her with renewed vigour, then in a fluid move, swung her up in his arms and marched her to the bedroom.

***********************

There's something incredibly intimate about undressing. And if it had occurred to Abbie before hand she wouldn't have let him take his time unzipping her dress, removing her bra, her undies. Wouldn't have let him whisper compliments and endearments as she worked at the buttons on his shirt, let him kiss her while he shucked off his pants and boxers, climbing on top of her. 

Wouldn't have let herself sigh happily when it was over, their legs entwined, his arm around her waist, naked as the day they were born. 

When she woke up that morning to prepare breakfast she never would have thought she'd end the day agreeing to have a baby with Crane and then sleeping with him. 

Never would have thought she would smile after Crane kissed her good morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Mornin

Abbie was in the kitchen, making coffee, making eggs, using her time wisely while she waited for Crane to get out of the shower. She set the table and then was startled by him appearing fresh, clean and....well Crane like practically behind her, she almost spilled his cup of coffee on him.

"Thank you," he murmured with a smile and carried it to the table, dashed outside for the paper and settled in. Abbie watched him closely, chewing her lip.

"Crane?" she spoke at last.

"Hm?" he was still nose deep in the paper.

"About last night,"

"Yes?" he glanced over the top of the page at her then. 

"I....we....it..." Abbie cursed inside her head, she wasn't usually tongue tied. Crane gave her a bemused smirk.

"It was pleasant," he said nonchalantly. " I almost wonder why we hadn't engaged in it more, recreationally, when we found ourselves between suitors,"

Abbie gaped at him. Had Crane just suggested they should have been friends with benefits? Abbie wanted to laugh. Who would have thought that Ichabod Crane could become such a modern man? She couldn't figure out if that disappointed her or not yet.

"Yes, well, be that as it may," she began and then wrinkled her nose. That sounded like a Crane thing to say. He noticed and chortled softly. But she pressed on. "Anyway, what I mean is, we're cool, right?"

"I'm not about to declare my undying love, if that's what you mean," He sipped from his cup. 

"Oh Thank God!" Abbie heaved a great sigh of relief. Crane glared over the paper.

"You needn't sound so thrilled," he huffed, all mock indignation. "After all, the day is young, I could be asking for your hand in marriage by suppertime," he finished with a sly smile.

"Oh shut up!" Abbie swatted at him playfully.

"I ran you a bath, by the way, you're going to let it go cold,"

"A bath? in the morning?"

"There are by far much more unusual things," Crane looked at her meaningfully and she blushed. 

Abbie sighed, rolling her eyes. "Well, thank you," she leaned in, and Crane turned his head and they shared a quick, instinctive, kiss on the mouth. 

It was only once Abbie was settled in the tub that it dawned her what had just happened. Her squeal of shock and disbelief could be heard in the kitchen. 

At the table Crane turned the page of his paper, drank deeply from his cup of coffee and smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one week later

A small bouquet of flowers appeared before Abbie's eyes on her desk. She looked up, peered into the blue eyes of her best friend.

"Hey Crane,"

"Leftenant," he seemed to be struggling to keep a straight face. 

"What brings you by?" Abbie asked as she dumped the pens in her pen cup, poured her water bottle into it and deposited the flowers in it. 

"Oh, you know, wanted to see if you were inclined towards a lunch break."

Abbie's stomach growled on cue. "Does that answer your question?" she laughed, rising out of her seat and shirking on her jacket. She nodded toward the flowers. "What were those for, by the way?"

Crane leaned in, just enough, "our anniversary," he whispered conspiratorially. 

Abbie snorted. "Our what?" 

Crane quickly escorted out of the precinct and across the street, pushing her forward gently with a hand on her back. "Today is our one week anniversary," 

"Crane---" Abbie began but he cut her off.

"A week ago today, we decided to have a baby, with the person we trust most, our best friend. A week ago today, marks a great, although, unconventional journey for us both. And I think we ought to, keep it, as it were, in a fashion. I hoped lunch would suffice?"

"I should have known you were going to be silly about this,"

"Silly?"

"You know, all commemorative, I wouldn't be surprised if you had a contract and parchment and such to sign, On this day, March 13th in the year of our Lord 2015, Abigail Mills and I agreed to birth a new generation....." she began to giggle. Crane huffed but he was chuckling too.

"Be wary, Miss Mills, I might very well do that if our little, foray, proved successful."

The air around them changed, slightly, as they walked into a cafe and seated themselves. Abbie itched. was it just her or were people watching them? 

She peered around, and yep, four pairs of eyes looked their way and then back to their companions, but then they looked once more.

"Crane," Abbie tapped his hand gently. 

"Hmm?"

"I think we're being watched,"

Crane looked around, met eyes with a few onlookers and looked back to her, clearly ruffled. "Is there something in my beard?" he wondered.

"No, no, wait a minute, I think they're whispering! about us!" 

"Whatever for?"

Abbie screwed up her mouth. Looking around for some course of action when she laid eyes on the girl behind the counter. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out, you wait right here and keep looking imposing and British"

Crane sniffed and turned his nose in the air. "I do not naturally look imposing,"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what's with all the gossip?

"Hello!" the girl chimed. Abbie read her name tag. Tricksy. 

"Hi," Abbie smiled.

"What can I get you?"

"Chicken salad sandwich, onion soup, roast beef on rye, now listen," she leaned in and Tricksy leaned in too. "Tell me something, I've been hearing a lot of buzz around here lately, what's going on in here?" she asked, trying to bait her. 

"Buzz?" Tricksy looked around and then her eyes settled on a pair sitting at the end of the counter, a trio in a booth and another duo near the front door. "Oh, them. Some bet."

"Bet?"

"Yeah, I hear them talking about it sometimes, some people around here have a bet going on about how long it'll take some folk to get together," Tricksy huffed exhaustedly. "Heard they've been pooling money for it for years, actually, there's a lot of them in on it. It's a bit obsessive to be honest. Two to three times a week you hear them reporting to each other, switching dates, but hey" she shrugged. "It's a small town, they need something to do" 

"They're betting on whether a couple will get together?" Abbie asked flabbergasted, there was a sinking feeling in her stomach. They couldn't mean her and Crane, could they? and exactly who was going to cash in on all that money when, IF IF IF IF her and Crane got together? she wondered. Abbie couldn't decide if she was mad or amused. But she had an idea. 

"There's your food hun," Tricksy chirped. 

"Hey, are you in on it? the bet?"

Tricksy grinned. "Everyone's got a little stake in it, there are about three camps betting on dates, whichever camp wins, they split the winnings, it's silly cuz I don't even know the couple, don't mind those folk, they stare at everyone, the bet's driving them batty," But Abbie didn't think so. Tricksy was just a bit dimwitted. 

"I'd like to add to the pot," Abbie smiled, waving five dollars. "That enough?" 

"For a small, small, tiny share," 

Abbie groaned. "How big is this thing?"

Tricksy checked that no one was listening. "Heard they deposited the pool in the bank years ago. It could be a couple grand by now." 

Abbie thought she might faint. It wasn't until she woke up to Crane fawning over her did she realize she actually had. 

"Abbie?" 

"Get the food Crane," she ground out. "We're having lunch at your place," He helped her to her feet and Abbie leaned on him heavily, keenly aware of the eyes watching them as they left. Abbie's mind was whirling.

Who the hell had begun this thing?


	7. Chapter 7

"I suggest you ignore this, this ridiculous bid they have placed on our personal lives," Crane concluded as he finished his sandwich.

"Yeah?"

"Absolutely, let them waste their money plotting for a union that is not to be,"

Abbie stilled. Well of course she had wanted to remain friends, leaving romance out of it. But she'd expected she'd have to keep Crane in line, not that he'd be reminding her of their agreement. It felt oddly strange for him to continue reaffirming their friendship. But, at any rate, enough of that. Before Crane had whisked in that morning with his anniversary nonsense Abbie had meant to take a pregnancy test. She excused herself to the bathroom, peed on the stick. And then waited. Waited.

"Miss Mills are you alright?" Crane rapped smartly on the door. Abbie squeezed her eyes shut, and counted to ten. "You've been in there nearly fifteen minutes now"

Ten of those minutes had been Abbie hyperventilating. 

"Miss Mills, I'm coming in if you do no open this---" the door swung open then and Abbie stood before him, somewhere caught between bursting into tears and exclaiming with joy. Or pain. He couldn't quite decipher the expression on Abbie's face. 

"Abbie?" he stooped to peer into her face and then Abbie sputtered a laugh. "What's the matter?"

"It took," she said quietly.

"Took? what took?"

"Our foray, Crane, I'm...I'm preg---"

"You're preg--? oh! You're expecting-- WE'RE expecting! Oh Abbie!" He grabbed her in his arms and lifted her off her feet. Abbie swatted at him. 

"Put me down Crane put me down!" she squealed. The tears were running freely then, decidedly tears of joy. "I can't believe it worked on the first go,"

Crane pulled back. "Were you hoping for more practice?" 

"Crane!" she snapped, but Crane merely chortled and trapped her in an embrace once more. 

"Ssh, before I get on bended knee" he whispered fiercely. "You have no idea how much this means to me, Abbie, how I have longed to be a father, and oh, for them to have you as a mother, they are already so fortunate, because you will be a spectacular mother, and I'm finally going to be a father, and," He kissed the crown of her head. "You have given me the most incredible gift,"

Abbie smiled and tipped her head up to look at Crane. Brushed the errant strands out of his eyes. "You gave me something too, Crane, we did this together. I'm afraid you're really stuck with me now,"

Crane pursed is lips together. "There is no such thing as being stuck, when it comes to us, Miss Mills. Together we are mobile, we are forward motion, we are always advancing, moving onward toward the future. And that's what you are now, the both of you, my friend and my child, my most precious future" 

"Can you stop?" Abbie sniffled. "Or I'll be on bended knee in a moment. And I don't beg"

Crane kissed her then. Softly, gently. Abbie wanted to protest, this was a direct breach of their agreement, but, surely a sentimental occasion warranted a little affection? she reached for his free hand, twining her fingers with his. They hadn't been this close to each other since their one night stand. And here they were again. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her in closer before breaking the kiss and looking down at her, he rested his forehead against hers.

"You will never need to beg for anything from me, Miss Mills. There is nothing I would withhold from you,"


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, it had been her idea.

Abbie woke in the middle of the night with Crane snuggled up behind her. They were spooning. She looked down. With clothes on, thank goodness, nothing else had happened. After Crane made that absurd, though charming declaration of loyalty he they had gone for ice cream, caught the new Cinderella film and then got chinese for dinner. They might have held hands, as well they might have not, she was fuzzy on the details, and beyond caring what people betting on their future might be thinking. They'd gorged themselves, and Crane, insisting in his Crane like way had told her she was staying at the Cabin, and although he once would have been flustered by propriety, Crane no longer strove to hold himself so rigidly around Abbie, years of friendship and over familiarity and, of course having slept together, that one time, which would now yield them a child, had broken those barriers, rather thoroughly. So there they were, all cuddled up, his arm around her waist, much like the way they had fallen asleep exactly a week ago. Abbie smiled. She was starting a family, with Crane. The idea was so absurd she had to bite back a laugh lest she wake him. 

*******************

Abbie woke up to sunlight streaming in on her face as Crane pulled back the curtains. 

"Seriously?" she groaned 

"I made breakfast, and we have matters to address," he said, all matter of fact and business like, and well, cold. Abbie shivered. Crane was never cold, not to her, not over these past years.

She staggered out into the kitchen, was pleased to find oatmeal, fruit and cheese, and tea. Crane had already sprinkled cinnamon on her bowl, and she inhaled the scent and smiled up at him, but he was staring her down with a seriousness that would spook Frank Irving. 

"I can't eat with you looming over me like that, what's up?"

With great flourish, Crane produced a sheaf of papers before her, heavy, weighted, parchment, and a quill, as well as a needle and sealing wax.

"What the hell is this?"

Crane at last cracked his own stone facade and grinned at her. "It was your idea, Miss Mills, a commemorative document,"

Abbie coughed and reached for the papers, "By George, Crane, you really went and drew up-- "

"A declaration, of the intention of a Witness Bred Generation," he smiled triumphantly. And he looked so, so adorably proud, and stupid, Abbie couldn't help but laugh.

"You're right, it was my idea, leave it to you to take it seriously,"

"It'll be a fun thing to show our child" 

"You think of everything" Abbie mused as she reached for the quill. "No ink pot?" 

"Ah," Crane dashed over to his desk and returned with one. 

"I'm going to mess this up, never used a quill before,"

"Here," Crane offered and reached for her hand, guiding it with the quill to sign her name at the bottom of the papers, the way a parents helps a child trace letters. He really is going to be good at this, she thought. Something sparked in her, be it her heart or hormones she wasn't sure but she pecked him on the cheek. He smiled at her before signing his name elegantly beside hers, and then proffered the needle and wax. "Do you prefer to seal it with blood or wax?"

Abbie cringed. "I think blood signing was a bit before your time, was it not?" she chuckled "I'll take the wax" 

Crane hummed cheerfully and dripped the wax on the parchment, and then produced two stamps, one with an M and one with a C. Mills and Crane. 

"Ta-da!" he announced.

"You're unbelievable, you know that?" Abbie asked him, gesturing for him to join her at the table. "Thanks for breakfast by the way," she nudged him with her shoulder.

"I have many ideas to make this journey of ours very unbelievable, brace yourself," he warned, humour glinting in his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's take a moment and examine those past relationships, shall we?
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to Blackhoney

A flashback

Abbie was at her wits end. The wedding was in three months, and there she was at the bridal shop, with Jenny, Crane and her fiancees mother. The mother in law who wanted Abbie and Scott to move into the house they had bought for him, raise their family near them, have dinner with them every night---which sounds overbearing, which it was, but very family oriented, which it also was. And his family was sweet, honestly, but something, something didn't feel perfect yet. And she wasn't sure if it was the way her future mother in law disliked every dress she tried on, or the way his sister had disagreed with her on the wedding colours. The way his brother looked at her---

"Do come out Miss Mills, we wish to see the gown" Crane called. Abbie blinked back tears, smoothed down the mermaid style gown that Laura, her fiancees sister had insisted on, the cut that Abbie greatly disliked. Abbie knew she had a reputation for being strong and practical, but she really wanted something that was less form fitting and more flowy, she might even try something ball gown like, just because when other time could a woman be a princess if not her wedding? But there she was, in the satin mermaid, and fine, she didn't look bad in it. And once they draped a veil on her head, she admitted she did look nice in the mirror as Laura and Wendy-her future mother in law, fawned and dried tears over how lovely Abbie looked. 

"Lovely," Crane murmured, but there was no heart in it. Jenny beside him smiled painfully. And Abbie, who had no energy to fight a battle she would lose, nodded quickly and stepped back into the change room. She took a breath, but then began to heave. She was panicking. She couldn't do this not after---

The night before Scott's brother Darren had cornered her when she was rummaging in the kitchen for a midnight snack. He'd all but chased her around the island, trying to grab her, whispering disgusting, filthy things, about how she would come to him eventually, that she wouldn't be the first girl he had seduced away from his brother. He taunted her, blocked every exit until he finally grabbed her kissing her neck, only breaking away from her when he heard Scott padding down to check on her. "Everything alright honey?" 

"oh yeah," Darren had said "She was just making a peanut butter sandwich, want one?" 

she felt like throwing up every time she remembered it. Darren had promised Scott would never believe her if she told. He'd never believed the others, he'd said, why would she be any different? She felt so utterly trapped, she needed out of that dress, out of that shop--

the curtain drew and there was Crane. 

"Crane," Abbie gasped, hurriedly wiping her eyes. "What're you---"

"Jenny and your future in laws went to look at other accessories, I noticed you were in here a while and, you're distraught," he noted, not surprised merely stating a fact. Like he knew she was miserable, just needed physical confirmation. Well, there she was, half weeping and stuck in a dress she never would have chosen for herself, terrified of what her brother in law might attempt, or eventually succeed in doing. Abbie was strong, formidable, she could take a man down easily, but Darren was Scott's family, he was twice her size, and Scott looked up to Darren like a God. He'd never tolerate her breaking the man's arm. Scott had already told her once how loyal he was to his family, how he had indeed called off a previous relationship because she had hit on his brother. But Scott didn't know the truth. Darren had assaulted that past girlfriend and then reported it to Scott first, the woman in question didn't have a chance then and neither would Abbie.

And damnit she loved Scott, she did. He took care of her better than any of the others, that's why she'd agreed to marry him, and now, only to find that it might become a trap, Abbie felt broken inside in a way she had never been before. She stood there, shuddering in the dress fumbling with the back zip, only to hear Crane make annoyed sound before batting her hands out of the way and unzipping it quickly. 

When she met his eyes in the mirror, Crane's eyes burned into her with anger. 

"Do better, Miss Mills" he said tightly. "Do better than this," he spat and flung the curtain closed. 

Abbie clutched the front of the gown to her and breathed deeply. Crane had never seemed so angry before. She looked in the mirror and failed to recognize herself. She let the dress fall to the ground. Looked at herself. Really looked at herself. Listened to the sound of Laura and Wendy laughing outside, the sound of Jenny half heartedly chiming in, the sound of Crane's silence. She recalled the sound of Darren breathing down her neck. The sound of Scott's silence when his family overwhelmed her.

No.

Abbie stepped out of the dress, dried her face, put back on her clothes. She'd been through enough, and prevailed over it. She would not willingly walk into a disaster, turn her life upside down, no, she would tell Scott what a slime ball his brother really was. She would do better for herself. 

*****************************

Scott had believed her, as luck would have it. But his family weren't as forgiving about the accusations and they dissolved the engagement. Crane had held her for hours on end, soothing her. Apologizing for things he obviously hadn't done, but wanted to amend for anyway. 

"I am sorry, that day, at the boutique, that I was so, cold to you Miss Mills, but I'd never been so, so angry," he hissed. "I have never known you to cower before anyone and then to watch you....so miserable, diminishing, I wanted so badly for you to fight, but I could tell something was breaking you and you hadn't told me what, and I was so, mad,"

Abbie nodded wordlessly.

"But you are a survivor of that horrible ordeal, thank heavens he didn't manage to fulfill any of his wicked deeds. I will help you through it, in every way imaginable," he promised, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "You are safe with me Abbie, I swear it." 

"I didn't know how to begin. I thought he was right for me,"

Crane looked at her sadly. "We've all thought someone was 'right' for us, only to be proven disastrously wrong. But I had you to help me through it, and now you'll have me. Isn't that what friends are for?"

Abbie smiled at him weakly. "They are indeed Crane, they are indeed"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will cover Crane's past relationship.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what went wrong for Crane?

A flashback

He stood, petrified of what Lula had just said. 

"What do you mean, you don't want children?"

"Did you miss the part where I told you I'm breaking up with you?"

"No that was quite clear, but how can you not want children?"

Ichabod felt absolutely blindsided. Lula loved children. She was a kindergarten teacher. She babysat. She read stories to her class and played make believe with them. Not to mention she had the most equipped skill set for home making. She sewed---why she had made the sweater Crane was wearing, and knitted the scarf too--she cooked--he had grown perhaps over fond of her roast-- and no one could sing a lullaby more endearing and suitable to lulling a child to sleep and yet, she didn't want to procreate. He'd never encountered such a phenomenon. And he couldn't believe she was telling him this now, the night before the wedding. He was sure he was having a nightmare.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never listened Ichabod!" Lula thrilled. "Every time I tried to I found myself competing with one of your books, or you needed a cup of tea, or, or Abbie would call, and,"

"Do not blame Miss Mills,"

"Heaven forbid someone should blame 'Miss Mills' for anything! But no, Ichabod, because Abbie knew, she'd tried to tell you too but you refused to believe that I wasn't the perfect picture you'd made me out to be!" Lula sobbed. 

"I am not a natural homemaker," she wept, wiping away her running mascara. "I studied a cookbook for weeks before I dared prepare you anything. Abbie would coach me twice a week to get things just right, because God you're so particular Ichabod you'd make the Lord himself jumpy." She gasped. "And you were always so thrilled, so, comforted, and it was worth it, but I didn't always have the time, what with the winter concert and spring pagent, and I got assigned a grade 1/2 split class, Abbie's been cooking for the past two months and you didn't even notice--if you'd bothered to listen--" It was evident at that moment that Lula had reached a breaking point.

The point in which the women before her had realized they could not measure up to Ichabod Crane. Or they believed they couldn't. Crane wasn't a deliberately taxing man. He liked his partners sharp, witty, good humoured, if they possessed any 'homemaking' ability it was a pleasant bonus. But Crane was Crane, erratic, jumpy, at times his own bewildering temper could get the best of him in the most inopportune ways, he never struck anyone, no, and never uttered a hurtful word, but memory is a cruel mistress. And he might retreat into stony silence, which they'd take for disapproval. Or gloomy contemplation, which they thought meant he was distancing himself from them---and because Crane was so loath, as loath as Abbie Mills to open up at times---well the women in a word martyred themselves trying to make it better. Or distract him. With cooking. Or Books. Or dance. Or Puppetry--yes puppetry. Or some other little quirk that would keep him enthralled, keep him from drifting off to whatever unhappy place, and present, happy, adoring, with them. And it had worked for Lula, for a time. She'd always been a quick study, so she learned crochet, and to knit and sew, but learned more and more elaborate patterns to make something for Crane. She hunted down more incredible recipes, some that even Abbie had a hard time figuring out. She read from the book list Abbie had suggested. She crafted perfect. 

But all it takes is one loose thread for the tapestry to unravel. 

And Perfect for Crane meant children. 

She'd tried to tell herself she'd warm to the idea, that if she loved Crane she could do it, but when he had just whispered how charming it would be for her to knit their first child's blanket, Lula snapped. And it was devastatingly clear to her then, she couldn't go on pretending to be picture perfect for Ichabod Crane. So there she was, sobbing on the floor, Crane, who was holding her, completely shocked, and shuddering as well and both faced with the grave task of telling their loved ones and friends the wedding was off. 

"I did listen," Crane insisted, his face screwing up, trying not to cry. "If you had said I would have listened," he insisted. "You wouldn't have to wait until tonight to shatter us both," he heaved. 

"I tried, I tried, I wanted you, Ichabod, and I was everything else, wasn't I? Cook and clean and sew? looked after you, didn't I Ichabod?" she gripped his shirt and she felt his arms tighten around her. "But I don't have the instinct, I don't, I've never felt it, I teach children everyday, and the thing is I get to go home, and they go back to their parents, they're lovely, they really are, but I have no desire for my own, You must respect that," she said. "But, you need not accept it, I know how much a family means to you Ichabod, and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I love you, and if there was any other way, But, I do not want children Ichabod, ever,"

***************************

Because Abbie was his best friend and Lula loved her like a sister, Abbie spared them both the embarrassment of telling everyone the wedding was over the following morning at the altar. She bravely walked down the aisle in her midnight blue bridesmaid dress, because damn it she looked good in it and she paid for the thing and she was going to wear it---before she gave it away anyway--- and spoke calmly, and warmly telling the assembly that, sometimes love, isn't as perfect nor complete as we would like it to be, and that, the greatest act of love one can perform, is to recognize the possibility that someone else could love them better, more completely, as the person is, than they. 

Crane had listened outside in the foyer, crying to himself. Wondering how on earth Abbie could understand so completely, and speak so eloquently, of his heartbreak. How on earth had she become so poetically wise?

Afterwards she had led Crane to a park bench and let him cry on her shoulder. Twirling the frayed end of his scarf around her finger.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's something there. maybe

Abbie wasn't quite sure when Crane had started amassing so many of his belongings at her place....but she was more unsettled by the fact that she didn't mind.

She didn't mind putting away the book he'd left open on her kitchen table. Or his boots at the front door. Or half his functional wardrobe in her spare bedroom. Sure, over the years they'd been tracking their stuff to and fro between their homes, but that had always been in the event of emergency, or a night out too late, things that were hastily removed in the morning, not meant to leave any permanent marks. No memories. No claims. So she was a little surprised that she found herself throwing his stuff in with hers when she did the wash. Folding them afterwards. Brewing tea with the special blend he'd bought and left in her cupboard. He wasn't sleeping over there, at least not more than once a week.( that would change) But he spent enough time there during the days that it was starting to feel like he, lived there.

Crane wasn't quite sure when Abbie had started amassing so many of her belongings at his place....but was more unsettled by the fact that he didn't mind.

He didn't mind recharging her ipod that she'd left on his table. Or her boots at his front door. Or the flip flops he almost always nearly slipped or tripped over. He didn't mind that he knew her brand of shampoo, or body wash or body spray, even her linens for that time of the month, he bought, not at all sheepish, to replenish when they ran out, stocking them in his cupboard even if she hadn't been over in a while. There was always a supply of Abbie toiletries at the ready should she stop by for any reason. He was mildly surprised to find himself, cooking dinner from a recipe book she had left over. Baking with the cake mix she'd left in the kitchen. straightening the blanket she'd brought over for a movie night, and had left that there too. 

They'd always been stepping over each other so to speak, but never actively encroaching, marking territory in each other's lives. Perhaps because there had always been someone else in the picture, and even then they had always been too involved, but, they were more than just friends now, they were having a baby, and their boundaries had gotten lax. Lax and comfortable, in a gradual, natural sort of way that spooked them both when on a phone call one afternoon Crane had asked Abbie what time she was coming home. 

And Abbie had had to think whether he meant her apartment or the cabin. And Abbie had to ask him "which home?"

And they'd both laughed then, but then Abbie had asked if he'd picked up the mail, if anything had come for her. And he told her yes a letter had come to the Cabin that morning. 

And once Crane's dry cleaning got sent to Abbies. 

And a late return notice from the library was sent to the Cabin, and he was fined, because he hadn't been at the Cabin to receive it, but home with Abbie over the weekend.

And Abbie's online order for a pair of beautiful boots had gone to the Cabin, and on and on it went, because somehow they were both constantly muddling their address with the other. 

And one night when Crane yawned loudly and asked "Are you coming to bed Miss Mills?"

Abbie delicately closed the book she was reading, and said with a smile, "I'm coming, don't hog all the blankets this time,"


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about time Jenny found out

Jenny hadn't seen Abbie much over the past couple of months, and when she had, it was always fleeting, Abbie had work, or was going to the doctors, or doing some other buddy buddy pally pal thing with Crane. So. She decided she would visit Abbie one Saturday Morning. Invite her for a girls day out. Using her spare key she let herself in. 

"Abbie?" she called

**************

"Shit!" Abbie hissed. Crane woke, disoriented, confused, flustered and flailing tumbled off the edge of the bed.

*************

"Abbie?" Jenny continued to holler.

************* 

Hurriedly Abbie scrabbled out of the bed, checked her appearance in the mirror and dashed out to greet her sister. She left Crane floundering on the floor.

*************

"Hey Jenny!" she greeted, too brightly. She'd forgotten she was merely wearing a tank top and pj shorts. Forgotten that she was four months pregnant now and beginning to show. Jenny's eyes grew wide at the sight of her. 

"What the hell!"

"What?"

Jenny pointedly wildly. "You better be gaining weight and not growing a child in there," she accused, wagging her finger at Abbie's bump. Abbie paled. 

To be fair, Abbie had wanted to wait until passing the three month mark before making any announcements, but she'd been so busy with her appointments and work, and hanging out with Crane, time had gotten away from her. This wasn't exactly how she had planned to tell Jenny she was with child. And she was by far less prepared to tell her who the father was. 

"Um, well," Abbie stammered. 

"Um, well?" Jenny repeated and then grinned. "I can't believe you hid this from me!" she gushed, rushing over to feel Abbie's stomach. "How far along?"

"About four months?"

"Four months!" Jenny exclaimed. "Abbie if you weren't preggers I'd smack you. How could you not tell me!"

"It's complicated," Abbie defended weakly. 

Jenny instantly frowned. "Why, what's wrong?"

"The father......"

"Oh Abbie,"

"Yeah it's....wait what?"

"Is he, is he not around? Or....you mean you don't know.....?"

"I KNOW who the father is!" Abbie snapped. 

"Well what the hell makes it so damn complicated then?" Jenny fired back.

Just then Crane padded out in Abbie's fuzzy slippers, pj pants and t-shirt, ruffling his hair. "How about we go for brunch?" he asked Abbie, having completely forgotten they had company. Jenny's jaw dropped.

"Crane?"

"Miss Jenny!" 

*********************

Jenny strolled up to Joe Corbin and Frank Irving at the diner. 

"So, there's been some interesting developments regarding our bet fellas. You'll never guess who's having a baby"


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Jenny's visit

"Well," Abbie chuckled with her head tucked under Crane's chin. "That wasn't quite how I'd imagined telling her,"

"She was surprisingly......happy about it," Crane muttered as he drank his tea with his free hand. The excitement of Jenny's visit had eradicated any motivation to go for brunch. So they opted for a simple breakfast. Toast, cheese and tea. Curled up together on the sofa. Abbie gently rubbing her stomach, reclining in Crane's arms while he attempted the crossword laid out on the coffee table. "a seven letter word for rich soil," 

Abbie giggled "Fertile" 

Crane looked down at her, amused. "Alright then, a four letter word for a creature's young,"

"Baby"

"six letter word for a group of kin"

"Family"

"three letter word for fornication"

"Sex. What kinda cross word are you doing?" Abbie snickered turning to look over her shoulder, only to find Crane smirking down at her. For a moment blue eyes peered into brown.

"The unconventional kind," he smiled. Abbie's stomach fluttered. And she was pretty sure it wasn't the baby. Easy does it. She reminded herself. Though they were practically co-habiting, and would be raising a child, Abbie and Crane hadn't defined what their status was in so many words. They had not had sex since that one night, though there had been kisses and cuddling and spooning. And other times they were exactly as they were before all of this baby business. But there were far more intimate things than sex.

Like the way Crane had rubbed her feet last night.

Or show she'd sat him down in the dining chair the other morning to trim his hair, and afterwards lathered him up and gave him a good old fashioned shave.

How he braided her hair at night when she was too tired.

How they hummed together while preparing meals.

How they were right now, on the couch, entwined and comfy. 

She hadn't wanted this baby to change things between her and Crane but of course it had. Crane rested his forehead against hers, smiling. "Penny for your thoughts Miss Mills?"

Abbie smiled back "Oh, nothing"

Except. 

she thought, her heart picking up speed.

I think I'm falling in love with you.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I like writing fluff. This one is super short, sorry!
> 
> (also i took major liberties here but I wanted to create this moment somehow so....here it is!)

Crane had informed Abbie that he would not be staying over that evening. She hadn't made any protest, but there was the barest flicker of disappointment in her eyes. He shook his head to clear it. Because Crane had more pressing matters to deal with. Mainly, filling out a memory book. They'd been taking pictures and measurements of Abbie every week to mark her progress, Abbie had thought it was merely Crane curiosity. She didn't know he'd been saving all of them, along with the ultrasound picture, and had already purchased a pregnancy/memory journal keepsake that he finally had a moment to start filling out. After every picture he wrote a caption, He pasted the Declaration of A Witness Bred Generation parchment in it, wrote memories of he first met the child's mother, there were a number of things Abbie would need to fill out, of course, but he thought it would be nice if he got a head start on it, so to speak. 

"Dear little one, when I found out you were on your way, my heart was so full I thought it might explode,"

"Dear little one, Your mother is the most courageous woman I have ever met"

"Dear little one, you will be showered with love and affection, you will be cherished and treasured like the rarest jewel,"

Crane pasted with precision, adding little baby themed stickers to each page, scribbling nursery rhymes he remembered, filled out his half of the family tree. He worked on steadily, making things perfect the way only obsessive Crane could. 

"When I met your mother, I was for all intents and purposes, hopelessly lost."

"Your mother and I have been friends for many years, and while we saw other people, we always had each other,"

"We will see you through hard times just as we have seen each other through hard times," 

There was a small section for parents to briefly describe the day they were married. 

Crane paused here. 

He remembered the night he had kissed Abbie for the first time, with purpose, because they were trying to have a child. And then he remembered all the other little kisses they had shared since then, affectionate, natural exchanges. He recalled admiring her form as she turned this way and that in the mirror, examining how she changed from day to day. They hadn't discussed what the nature of their relationship was, but it was changing for Crane, and he was a bit afraid to tell her. How could he? She had made it so very clear how worried she was this would alter their friendship beyond repair. But, the heart has never been something one reasons with. In truth, when he woke up next to Abbie the next day, he might have known even then, that he was doomed.

*********************  
June 15th

Abbie smiled warmly up at Crane as he presented the book to her some days later. It was hardly fully, but the detailed descriptions and pictures made it seem like a million things had happened within the first trimester alone. She turned through each page, reading carefully, surprised that she was discovering new things about Crane with every line, He leaned next to her, watching her reaction, and held his breath when she reached the wedding page. Abbie's heart fluttered. 

"On June 10th, 2015, I realized I was in love with your mother, and had been, for some time,"


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Immediately after Abbie reads Crane's declaration

She had his hands captured in hers, trapping him against the wall. Crane looked down at her, once again surprised by her strength, and agility, even while pregnant. Abbie smiled to herself. This was an exact role reversal of their first night. 

"Abbie,"

"Crane,"

he licked his lips and peered studiously over her head. If he looked down he'd be peering directly down her dress. "I, worried to confess my feelings to you, I feared you'd be....upset, I know how much you hadn't wanted things to change,"

Abbie laughed and stepped in closer, releasing one of his hands to stroke his chest. "With every kiss since then it's changed Crane. Every kiss has broken that agreement a number of times," She wrapped his other arm around her waist, leaning on him. "I don't know how I could have ever thought myself immune to Ichabod Crane,"

"You mean, you feel the same way?"

"I've been terrified to tell you!" she snickered. "You were doing so well at being aloof, I thought I was screwing everything up, but I'd be lying if I told you in these past couple months I hadn't remembered." she sighed. "How you cupped my chin," she tipped her head up to him. "How you whispered I was beautiful," she reached on tip toe to whisper in his ear. "How your fingers......" Crane paled as Abbie recounted delicately, sweetly how their first night had played out. She put his own eidetic memory to shame. 

"How we fit," she breathed, unbuttoning his shirt.

He lifted her in his arms and placed her on the bed. "Like a glove," he murmured, nuzzling her shoulder.

"Like a key," 

"To a lock," he finished, hovering over her, his hair falling like a curtain around them. Abbie's skin was flushed. Her eyes wide and expectant. Gone was the woman who not long ago had been afraid of change. Here was a woman embracing it, craving it. "How we moved,"

"In unison, the sounds we made,"

"Like music,"

"A song my body could sing, Crane, forever," Abbie stroked his face. "I'm not afraid anymore. I love you, kiss me,"

And so he did. He kissed her with all the fervour and passion that he hadn't used that first night. He tasted and savoured and explored and made love to Abbie, because he loved her, and he was not afraid anymore, either.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven and a half months. 
> 
> super short chapter sorry! I've been busy working on my Bewitching Headless fic, which I really hope you'll give a chance and read, and if you do, I promise I'll update this one quicker! ;)
> 
> Seriously, though, thank you all for being so fantastic and encouraging me to continue this story!

Abbie nuzzled Crane's neck and listened to him hum happily. Why on earth they had ever battled with defining their relationship was now completely beyond them. How could they have missed it after so long? How could they have been so abominably blind and ignorant of what was before their very eyes? but, they supposed, nothing happens before it's time. It was still amazing to both of them that it had taken having a baby to realize they loved each other. The reality of it still made Abbie chuckle. 

"So, what's the plan for today?" she asked.

"Hmm, photoshoot at 4." Crane answered nonchalantly, his eyes still blissfully shut. 

Abbie sat up and Crane inhaled sharply feeling her absence and instantly feeling a chill. "Photo what now?"

"I believe it's called a pregnancy shoot? take pictures of you in your glory?" 

Abbie looked down at the great swell of her stomach, the hill over which she was beginning to find it hard to see her toes and looked over at him. "My glory?" she laughed. "I'm a balloon!"

"A beautiful, bountiful balloon" Crane agreed, pecking her lightly and then swinging his feet out of the bed. "And then Miss Jenny is stopping by this eve for dinner,"

"Who's cooking?"

Crane gave her a withering glance. "Myself, of course, you need only be beautiful and calm today. You have a spa appointment in an hour," he added, distractedly picking out his wardrobe and making for the shower. 

"Spa?" she choked.

"Yes, I scheduled for you to have a pedicure, since you've been having difficulty with doing it yourself of late. And while I love playing this little piggy went to market with you, I myself have an appointment with a barber,"

"You leave that beautiful head of yours intact. And no women hairstylists, it'll be like you're cheating on me, letting them touch your hair," she pouted. Crane chuckled lightly as he made his way back over to her bedside. Kissing her nose.

"You are absolutely adorable when you're jealous" he beamed, clearly pleased. Abbie reached for his hand, pulling herself up out of the bed.

"Not jealous," 

"Sure you aren't," he kissed her again and hopped in the shower.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spa and pregnancy Shoot!.....and something else
> 
> Sorry I haven't updated in so long! too many hours at work this week!

At 2:30 Abbie strolled into the spa, was greeted by the beaming receptionist. "I'm here for an appointment," 

"Name?" she chirped.

"Abbie Mills--"

"Crane! Got you right here!"

Abbie paused, raised a brow at the girl. "Uh, no, Abbie Mills,"

"I have Mrs. Abbie Mills-Crane here," the girl--Kara-- insisted. "She--not you--apparently--" the girl snipped, flipping through her book "Is scheduled for a manicure, pedicure, facial, body massage, and any other extra services she requires, end quote"

"There's been a mistake," Abbie said steadily. 

"Look Lady," Kara sat up straighter, and it was suddenly clear to her this girl was head cheer leader in her highschool and could turn the charm on and off like a light bulb. "A Mr. Ick-a-bod Crane, made this luxurious appointment for Mrs. Abigail Mills-Crane, but if you'd like to waste all of these treatments by all means please do,"

"Your people skills need work," Abbie commented. Kara folded her arms and tossed her hair. 

"I dare you to tell my mom that, " she smiled. "So, you taking it Miss "I'm not Mrs.Crane?" 

Abbie rolled her eyes. "Yeah. fine. Sure" She laughed. As annoying as this girl was, there was a certain charm to her. 

Kara beamed and stood up. "Well, right this way--Jesus you're huge!" she giggled. "How far along?"

*********************

Abbie felt so limber and relaxed after her facial and massage, she couldn't even be bothered with picking nail polish colours. "Something pretty," she hummed happily. "Anything."

The manicurist smiled at Abbie's blissful face. "Haven't been in for a while eh?"

"No, far too busy,"

"It was kind of your husband to book this for you,"

Abbie thought to protest but shrugged it off. So people thought they were married, she was pregnant, they were always around each other, assumptions get made. Why argue with the people who were making her feel all polished and calm? The lady went on as she filed her nails. 

"He said make sure you are positively glowing when you leave here, points or rounds?"

"Rounds. did he?" she laughed to herself. Crane was a master of overkill, but for now she didn't mind. 

********************

Crane had texted her to meet him at the Cabin after her appointment, so off she went afterwards, smiling and waving bye to the girls who had taken such good care of her to meet him. As she walked in she nearly tripped over the cable that ran across the floor,

"What---" a small arm caught her and steadied her as she walked in. Abbie looked the stranger over. Half her hair was blue braids the other half purple, a nose piercing, glasses, and the friendliest smile. "Hello?"

"I'm Cassidy Wales, photographer," she Cassidy shook her hand and led Abbie into the room. "Now Mr.Crane has laid out some outfits for you," she gestured to a tank top and pants, and then spread her arm wide to encompass the faux bear skin rug and the other faux fur throws draped everywhere. "He wanted to do the first half sort of wilderness rustic," Cassidy explained as she ushered Abbie behind a screen to change. Crane came waltzing out of the bedroom at that moment, shirt less.

"Crane?" Abbie wondered unsurely. 

His hair was down, barely trimmed, she noted happily, but his beard had been tamed, just enough. "Come on, we've got lots to cover."

******************

Abbie remerged in the tank top which was actually a crop top that showed off her belly. She ignored the primal look on Cranes face when she emerged from behind the screen and padded on top of the bearskin rug, it was soft.

"Lie down," Cassidy instructed, cheerily. " we'll do some of just you and some with Mr. Crane,"

Abbie reclined on the rug, moaning at the softness of it. "Beautiful" Cassidy said as she snapped. "Here," she positioned Abbie's hand on her belly, "There, head up, turn towards me, here," she gently tilted Abbie's head to the desired angle. "Smile,"

"Lovely" 

snap

"Throw a blanket around her," Crane did as asked. 

"Half drape it," Cassidy said but even as she said it she was adjusting the throw around Abbie for the perfect cozy effect. She ruffled Abbie's hair. "Hot," she smiled. "Okay Crane, you get in there," 

Crane sat behind her, arms reaching around for her belly, with Abbie clasping his hands to it. "Aww" Cassidy cooed. " More, be natural" she encouraged. snap snap snap. Crane leaned in, nuzzled her hair, turned her towards him so that they'd have a profile shot, her hand grasped in his, the other on her back so she was arched up looking into his eyes. "you look ravishing," he murmured, as they changed positions again, lying down on the floor in opposite directions with their limbs spread out and smiling, as if revelling in the soft furs. "You smell ravishing," he amended.

"Easy Crane or this will become a very different shoot," Abbie smiled. 

Snap.

Snap.

Cassidy sighed happily. "Great, change and we'll move outside!"

Abbie groaned. "Outside?"

Crane helped her to her feet. "Trust me, dearest" 

************************

Abbie pulled the creamy yellow billowy dress over her head and let Cassidy pin up her hair before she walked outside. Abbie snorted. "when on earth did you get a bench out here?" she turned on Crane, and lost her breath. Crane had changed, wearing a clean white shirt and a crisp navy blue frock coat with polished buttons, and his hair pulled back he winked at her. 

"I have my secrets"

Abbie allowed herself to be led to the bench for more picture taking. 

"Lean in, beautiful, stand for a moment, turn to the side, perfect, this is the best angle, look at that belly!" Cassidy exclaimed. "You're going to love these photos, your bump looks amazing," 

"The rest of me doesn't count" Abbie whispered out the side of her mouth and Crane chuckled. "By the way," Abbie said, turning again, holding her stomach, "Something odd happened today at the spa,"

"Abbie sit on the bench again please, gosh you're pretty, and this scenery out here, with the trees, perfect," 

Crane stood back and admired her "Yes?"

"They called me--"

"Crane get in this shot, this is the last one,"

Crane reached for Abbie's hands as the camera kept flashing and then sank on one knee, grinning from ear to ear, Abbie found it impossible not to smile back. 

"Lovely, more, more,"

Crane reached behind his back and swiftly brought it back around in front of him 

"The receptionist said the appointment was made under---Crane what're you doing?" Abbie gasped as she saw the little black box in his hand. The camera kept flashing.

"Yes!" Cassidy yelled. "Give me more!"

"And what did they call you that was so strange, Mrs. Crane?" he mused.

Later, Abbie would look at the pictures from this day and see the whole proposal in a picture by picture play by play, the shock on her face, the smile on Crane's, every movement from him slipping the ring on her finger to sliding off the bench onto his lap and how her arms went up around his neck and pressed her lips to his. 

Snap

Snap

Snap

Cassidy breathed a happy sigh as she took the last shot of the happy couple. "I call that a job well done," she smiled to herself.


End file.
